More Fascinating Facts About Humans
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wisemon is always curious and this time, he wants to see if Angie reacts the same way Mikey does when being tickled. *Digimon Fusion*


**Another story that hit me and I just had to do it. :) **

**Digimon Fusion belongs to Saban (who got bought out by Hasbro). I own nothing.**

* * *

**More Fascinating Facts About Humans**

Wisemon was looking over some handwritten data he had gathered from when he had first met Mikey and studied the other Digimon. He was so fascinated by the facts that he just had to go over them again. "To think, I never would have learned such data if I hadn't met Mikey," he said to himself.

He then saw Angie enter the room but she stopped, looking sheepish. "Sorry," she said. "I was looking for Mikey."

"He's gone out for a bit," Wisemon said to her. "Angie, correct?"

"Yes," she said.

"Angie, I was hoping you could help me with some of my data," he said.

"Um, okay," she said uncertainly. "I'll help if I can."

He smiled and snapped his fingers, catching her in a telekinetic bubble. "Hey! What gives!" She yelled, trying to get free.

"Oh, just an experiment," he said, making a few feathers, an electric toothbrush, and a soft brush also float. "I'm curious to see if you have the same reaction Mikey does to being tickled."

Angie growled at him. "Let me go, you crazy goon!" She said to him.

Wisemon chuckled in amusement. "I have a feeling I'll get some good data," he said, walking into his book and pulling the items and the trapped girl behind him, the book shutting once they were inside and a table with straps rose up from the floor. Angie struggled, but the scientist Digimon was too strong as he cuffed her wrists over her head and then cuffed her ankles down. "Comfortable?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Let me go, Wisemon!" She said. "I'm not ticklish!"

He smirked. "We'll see about that," he said, gently unhooking her overall straps from the buttons and untucking her shirt, lifting it up to her middle of her ribcage, exposing her stomach. Angie cringed before watching him go down to her feet and remove her shoes and socks. "Now then, what to start with," he said thoughtfully.

"Wisemon, I'll scream if you don't let me go!" The tough girl threatened.

"I'm afraid the book is soundproof," he said. "No one would hear you."

Angie scowled. "So much for that idea," she muttered before squeaking when a finger poked her stomach gently.

"Ah, what was that?" Wisemon asked with a smirk. "Could it be our tough girl is really ticklish?"

She shook her head, hoping to deter him, but he grinned. "Oh, I think you are," he cooed, his fingers descending upon her stomach and wiggling rapidly into the sensitivie skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! NOHOHOHOHO!" Angie cried out, laughing her hardest. "NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope," the robed Digimon said with a chuckle. "I'm going to make you laugh yourself silly, Angie."

She didn't doubt that as he tickled her sides next before his fingers scribbled into her underarms, making her squeal with laughter. She was worried about his claws, but she also noted that he seemed to be being careful to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt her with his sharp-clawed fingers.

Wisemon chuckled as he watched Angie's face turn red and he stopped, letting her have a breather as he recalled that when a human's face turned red, they were either near their limit or at their limit. As the girl took some deep breaths, the Digimon selected a long purple feather and smiled. "I think this will do," he said.

The girl looked nervous. "Wisemon," she pleaded. "Okay, I'm ticklish, yes, but don't tell anyone!"

He smiled again. "Oh, don't worry, Angie," he said, running the feather over her ears, to which she giggled, squeaking when it brushed against her neck. "I won't tell."

With that, he began brushing the feather over her stomach and she burst into laughter as it tickled worse than his hands had and she even squealed when the feather brushed over her belly button, something the robed Digimon noticed and so paid special attention to that area, making the girl squeal again. "Hmm, humans with ticklish stomachs seem to be quite ticklish on their belly buttons," he said, leaning down and blowing a raspberry right over the red-haired girl's belly button and she squealed, making him chuckle before letting her have another breather. "I think your stomach has had enough," he said. "So I'll move to your feet."

"No!" Angie pleaded before squealing as the feather ran over her feet too, making her laugh before she saw the Digimon hold up the electric toothbrush. "Oh, no. Not that," she said fearfully, trying to get away.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed to her, turning on the electric toothbrush and moving it all over and in-between her toes, which made a very loud squeal come out of the bound girl. "Ah, look at how ticklish your feet are."

He now added the soft brush to one foot while using the electric toothbrush on the other foot and the poor red-haired girl was squealing loudly as both tickled badly. "Well, well, you really can't stand that, can you?" He asked her teasingly before looking at her stomach and grinning. "How about if your stomach was tickled at the same time?"

Feeling fingers wiggling all over her main tickle spot again, Angie let out a louder squeal as both her feet and her stomach were tickled and she had tears running down her face from how much it tickled. She didn't know where Wisemon learned about tickle tortures, but she had to inwardly admit that he was really good at tickling someone.

Just as she was about to run out of breath, Wisemon snapped his fingers, making the soft brush and toothbrush move away from the girl's feet, to which she sighed in relief, taking some deep breaths before feeling a cold washcloth gently run over her face and she opened her eyes, but they were blurry with tickle tears. "Close your eyes, Angie," she heard him say gently and she did, feeling the cool cloth brush over her eyes gently. "There, you should be able to see now."

She opened her eyes and found he was right before she looked at him. "Was this really necessary?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Would you have willingly been my test subject if I had asked you to be?" He countered back playfully.

"Probably not," she said.

"There you have it," he said, playfully poking her stomach. "And now, I'm going to finish this tickle torture with one more tactic."

She looked nervous. "What's that?" She asked.

Angie found out a moment later as the robed Digimon began blowing raspberries all over her stomach, especially her belly button, which made her squeal and laugh as she struggled, but the straps held her securely. "WIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISEMON! IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIT!" She pleaded with him.

"I can see that," he said with amusement. "You are very ticklish, Angie. Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

The red-haired girl laughed some more before feeling the Digimon let her up and he freed her from the table, picking her up into his arms and holding her as she clung to him to keep from falling over as she regained her breath and snapped her overall straps back into place. "And don't worry, Angie. I won't tell the others," he promised.

She gave him a look. "You better not or I'll take your book and hide it!" She threatened without heat, making him laugh before scooping her up and throwing her gently onto his shoulder, making her yelp before she giggled at feeling fingers poking her side playfully.

"Like to see you try, little one," he retorted playfully before helping her stand upright again. "But do you feel better now?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I do," she said. "How did you know I wasn't feeling well earlier?"

"I could sense it when you walked in," he said. "What happened that you felt down in the dumps?"

"Oh, just had kind of a rough day at school," she admitted before feeling him hug her and she returned the hug. "You're not so bad or scary after all."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "And it's good to see that our tough-as-nails girl is ticklish," he said. "I always learn more fascinating facts about humans thanks to you, Mikey, and the others."

Angie had to smile and shake her head in amusement, but she just let the robed Digimon hug her as she hugged him back, feeling inwardly thankfully to have him as a friend.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
